Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) - Preview Clip 6: The Tower of Leptys Part 3.
Here is preview clip 6 of Thomas and Percy riding on a flying machine and destroying hoodlums in Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Percy as Globox *The Horrid Lorries as The Hoodlums Transcript *Thomas: Huh?! What's that noise? *Percy: (wearing goggles and boots and while piloting a flying machine, flies downward) Hey, Thomas! Look what I found. I can't stop the flying machine. (disappears) *Thomas: Percy? Percy?! Are you okay? Percy?! *Percy: (still wearing his flying machine pilot's goggles and boots, arrives next to Thomas, who looks pleased to see him again, before they both laugh and chuckle) I admit that you were scared. Want to have a lift? *Thomas: Yes. (puts on some goggles onto his head and hops into the back. Percy starts the machine and flies away) *Percy: Hey, be careful! (Thomas nearly falls off, but as Percy catches him, he fastens Thomas's seat belt to keep Thomas safe while he fastens his seat belt to keep himself safe too) Hector! It's Father and Uncle, we're on our way! (flies the machine into the sky, only to find that he and Thomas are attacked by horrid lorries, who are flying some planes too) *Thomas: I think this calls for a duel, eh, Percy? *Percy: Right you are, Thomas. *Thomas: (takes out two pistol guns and begins shooting at the horrid lorries while Percy flies the plane all around the sky with the horrid lorries in their planes following and falling down while getting shot by Thomas's guns) Yahoo! Alright, ladies, and gents! Let's roll! *Percy: Look, Thomas. Some of Hector's friends have come over to play. Now this is fun. Let's get higher and fire at those horrid lorries. (flies the plane higher) Hey, Thomas, you can shoot those guys at their ends by targeting them. *Thomas: Great idea. (fires more horrid lorries and sends them all plummeting into the sea before the plane flies into a tunnel) *Percy: Check out these gears. They're remarkable. Hector is already at the machine room. What a losing horrid truck. (Thomas blows at his guns and puts them back) Wow! Check out Hector's place. I think they're having a party. Watch out, Thomas! Hector, can you hear me? You're looking really cool. You could use a few more windows to help. Hector, if it is about you trying to summon the mighty Leptys, just say it isn't so! Hector, buddy, I know it's fun, but you must stop being a bully. (flies the plane into another room, only to find more horrid lorries) Oh, here come Hector's pals again! Let's do it, Thomas. (Thomas obeys, takes out his guns, reloads them, and fires at the horrid lorries in their planes, causing them to fall every time they try to shoot him) Nice shot, Thomas. Now let's do this. (the plane flies upward loop to loop with the horrid lorries doing the same) Hey, Hector. You are going to love this. (the horrid lorries are defeated by Thomas's shots as Thomas blows his guns and puts them back) Hector, I know you can hear me. So stop being a bad boy. And come back to the good side. (flies the plane into a tunnel and into a flusher) Thomas, it looks like we've found a flusher. Mmm... This even smells good. Not too fast. Watch out! This isn't funny to crash into something that is in your way. (speeds into the next tunnel) Hector? Hector, we're in here. (flies the plane to a halt as Thomas climbs out, still wearing his goggles on his head, and walks into a tunnel) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof